Waiting For You
by kakashidiot
Summary: Haji meets someone as he searchs for Saya. Angst. Spoilers for prequel doujinshi, City of the Nightwalkers. RandR!


**Check out my profile for new fics in new fandoms I'm trying out! **

Ouran High School Host Club, Bleach, Ergo Proxy, Blood+

Also: UP AND RUNNING (sort of)

A personal website

And myspace!!!

* * *

I don't own Blood+. But in my heart, Haji is mine...

**FIRST BLOOD+ fic! Be kind and constructively criticize!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Warning: Spoiler for the prequel doujinshi manga, Blood+: City of the Nightwalkers. Taken RIGHT of the manga.**

**THIS IS A WRITING EXCERCISE! NOT ANYTHING SUPER EXCITING (this is meant for those who've read the prequel).**

* * *

Waiting For You

"I'm cold! Hold me, Mama!"

Those words intrigue me, as I sit there, a part of the atmosphere and the tree and the pavement and the bustling crowds around me. This sad melody I play gains a richer sense of haunting as I watch the boy throw himself into his mother's open arms. And I try to recall those dark eyes that used to watch over me before her.

Before Saya. Before Joel coming to the little market - finding me standing there with some brute's hard hands clamping on my skinny shoulder.

_

* * *

What did he see?_

* * *

He had held out some coins - the little I was worth._

* * *

How little I am worth today? It doesn't matter really, does it. All that matters is Saya._

* * *

Joel's hands had been dry as paper, when he had helped me up into the carriage. And warm. And as the years went by, and I grew and Saya did not, his hands grew as wrinkled as yellowed ancient paper.

I remember Saya, too. I remember her all the time. Her face, her eyes, her long black hair and warm hands. Her arms cradling my head as hot lips found mine, warm with her own blood.

_

* * *

She loved me so much - to give me life - to give me the ability to stay by her side forever..._

* * *

But now, as I lie here on this bed in yet another strange town, looking for her, I wonder._ Will I be able to find her? _In my heart, I know she is sleeping somewhere... it aches in me - I need her. I need to take care of her. To awake her and help her finish her dream to the bitter end.

And it's been so long since I've felt the touch of warm blood on my lips - or the warmth of another being in my hands as I feed...

When I awake, I say nothing. I just lie there. Just being. Unsure but feeling -

For the first time, I feel...

And then, there's a rustling - and a dark shadow seems to fall over me. Someone is breathing over me. The warmth and the smell of blood calls to me. Fresh blood. Yet I lie there as still as sleep. I'm used to this stillness.

Hands roam over my chest hesitantly, opening my jacket and shirt to look at my bared chest. Then, as if in embarassment, the clothes are pulled together and my cold body is covered once again in the warmth of the blanket.

Blood draws away.

"Eh...?"

It's that man's voice. The man in the alleyway... Who had seen me. I'm non-plussed. I open my eyes a crack to watch him unsnap the cello case, revealing the gold brown wood of the cello and the sword.

_

* * *

That sword._

_HER sword._

_Saya's sword._

_Saya._

* * *

A moment.

"A sword?"

"Don't touch it!"

Without thinking, I sit up, glaring at him sternly. No one can touch it. It's HER SWORD.

"Is it yours?" He asks non-plussed by my apparent wakefulness.

"No," I solemnly shake my head. "It belongs to master."

Somehow, just thinking of her, asleep, without it. Without me -

That thought pushes me to my feet, and somehow, I manage to sway off with the cello case, unsure of where to go.

"Hey! Hey!" That person's rough voice follows me. "Wait, I have some questions to ask you!"

He is forceful, dominant - outgoing - everything I am not. He's used to giving orders, I see. Like her. I avoid his gaze. Already, I feel a little guilty.

_

* * *

How long have I taken up his bed? Inconveniencing him... perhaps I owe him._

* * *

"Who the hell are you? It seems as though you are pursuing those strange monsters. Is it because you know something about them? How is it, hey!"

No. Perhaps he isn't like Her. Saya is gentle. She held me, mothered me, encouraged me, taught me - and then, made me stand on my own. I want to hurry - but, as I reach the door, I know in my heart.

_

* * *

I'm not ready._

* * *

Things are going blurry - then clear - blurry - clear - I wobble dizzily._

* * *

Yes. It's been too long since I've had that taste of blood._

* * *

"Say," that man repeats.

He's persistant.

"Where do you think you are going, swaying like that? Don't tell me you're going to Kowloon in your position like that! Hey!"

He's following me out the door of his apartment.

_

* * *

Why can't he let me alone? What can I tell him to appease his anxiety?_

_I cannot give you anything - I belong to only one person -_

* * *

Suddenly, warmth surrounds me as he picks me up in his arms. WHUMP!

"I said, WAIT AND LISTEN TO ME!"

I find myself thrown at the hallway's wall, slumping rather tiredly against it. Although I can't meet his eyes - they burn holes into me with righteous indignation and concern.

"Listen carefully! You said that you were hungry, then fainted! Like hell will you walk out of here, swaying like that! I'll prepare for you something to eat, so now sit there and wait obediently!"

* * *

Half an hour later, I'm sitting on his bed with a tiny, rickety folding table in front of me.

TV dinner, he said.

I don't try to understand.

But the food that he plops down in front of me, seems so delicious and fragrant.

"Here."

I stare at it.

_

* * *

What do I say? How can I tell him that eating is a waste of food. There is nothing here to give me what I need. It's the blood underneath those bandages that call to me. It calls to me just like Saya... Saya..._

* * *

I wonder what she's doing... My eyes slide upwards at my host._

* * *

What is he thinking of with so serious a face?_

* * *

Deep down, somewhere inside me, I wish that it could just stay that way... but... being here... he'll soon know the truth... do I want that?

"You said the sword belongs to your master. Who is your master?" His rough voice intrudes on my thoughts.

I glare at him, refusing to answer.

"Who is your master? Because it seems like you are working on your own."

On my own. Without her. Without Saya. It's heartbreaking and worrying and depressing and hope all at the same time.

"I don't know," I finally sigh. "Master went off somewhere else. That's why I am now searching..."

It's heartbreaking mostly because I am her Chevalier. And tears are useless.

I don't want to look up into his face and see pity - but then, once again, he speaks. This time, gently.

"I see... Then there's someone important in your life too."

I look up in suprise - and then, unintentionally at his arm - the bandages have come loose. I can't help but notice. He blinks, looking down, puzzled at my open gaze - and the way I am inching over to him.

"Eh? This? Well... it's bleeding, but it's not bad enough to require stiches..."

He's beginning to bind it up again - and I can't help - I can't help but to feel - to touch - to taste - His wrist is so warm when I grab it. The pulse strong and steady and sure. A clock, as it were, of life.

Life, I need.

It's calling me.

I lean forward, despite his exclamation of suprise, tongue flicking out - to run down his forearm, lovingly over the wound and the oozing blood. And his heart begins to race, I can feel that too. His blood is rushing and hurtling to all these places - to his face, his groin -

"UWA!!"

And then, that moment of warmth is gone - he's staring at me.

_Why so suprised_, I want to ask him._ I am a monster after all_.

But he doesn't know. And I'm not sure if I want him to know, either.

The moment is excruciating - but then, the phone rings. And I watch him, and decide.

_

* * *

Yes. He is like HER. His determination. His blood singing of life. Understanding the importance of a loved one._

_Perhaps, in a way, there are more Sayas in this world..._

* * *

It's a nice thought. Perhaps, then, until I find her, I won't be so lonely.

So I watch him silently and when he tells me to stay, I wait for him in the quiet apartment. Just as she told me to wait for her.

When he returned, his eyes widen with suprise, then soften in understanding.

"You told me to wait here," I mumble, feeling tired and idiotic and vulnerable before his strong, perceptive gaze.

He sits down beside me on the bed, turns, pushes me down and moves over me with a small smile.

* * *

I am always waiting to feel. Maybe this will be that day - 


End file.
